Blingo
|release = 27th May 2011}}Blingo the Flashy Fox is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Secrets set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Blingo is an anthropomorphic red fox engulfed in hip hop fashion who is always on top of the latest trends. In addition, Blingo speaks in a fast-paced language that only other members of the species can understand. Biography Slick, cool and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest tunes on their superfly boomboxes, they enjoy hanging out in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning-fast language. 'Udigwotsgoindown?' I certainly don't, so if I ever need to speak to a Flashy Fox I make sure I always invite my translator, Dr. Unwin Babble. Mini Bio Slick and funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest 49 Pence tunes on their boomboxes, they enjoy hangin' in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning fast language. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Smooth, happening and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings are not getting down to the latest cool tracks on their superfly boom boxes, they enjoy cruising along Jive Drive and making up silly rhymes in their lightning-fast street talk . . . Moshipedia Slick, cool and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest tunes on their superfly boomboxes, they enjoy hanging out in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning-fast language. Udigwotsgoindown? Character Encyclopedia Main Cruise on up to the Hipsta Hills near Ker-Ching Canyon if you want to hang out with the finest rhyming rappers, 'cause that's where the funky Flashy Foxes do their thing and show off some serious bling! Blingo's foxy crew are the leaders of the pack, sporting super-sharp shades and the slickest gear that Horrods has to offer. Urban fox Flashy Foxes dig breakdancing nearly as much as rapping. They never miss any opportunity to show off their cool moves on the streets of Monstro City. Rap monSTAR Blingo took a break from smooth boom-box beats to record a slammin' solo rap on Zack Binspin's debut single. His singing was so fast that Zack didn't understand a word! Blingo's skills for lighting-quick rhymes are second-to-none, but he still recommends gargling with gooberry juice to avoid getting tongue-tied! Data file Moshling type: Secrets Species: Flashy Fox Habitat: Hipsta Hills, overlooking Ker-Ching Canyon Secret friend: Roxy Notes * The latest must-have cool cap * No monster has ever seen Blingo's eyes--he never takes off his shades! * You've GOT to have some serious bling to be taken seriously as a Flashy Fox. Habitat Most flashy foxes live up in the Hipsta Hills overlooking Ker-Ching Canyon, but sometimes you'll find a few cruising along Jive Drive. Traits Personality Brash, fast-talking and fashion-conscious. Likes Sharp beard trimmers and chocolate coins. Dislikes Heavy metal and anything made of silver. Fiction Personality & Habits Blingo is a very proud and laid-back person. As a species, Blingo would talk too fast for non-Flashy Foxes to understand. Although a bit ironic, Blingo is seen having trouble with breathing in Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) for not being able to keep up with the pace of the song. Design As described in Blingo's biography, his moustache and goatee are applied with a marker. Sometimes he is depicted in artwork with a tail. His baby counterpart is also drawn with one. Appearances Super Moshi Missions *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Books *Pick Your Path *Music Island Missions *Annual 2013 Magazine *Stories (from linking to trivial errors) *Interviews Animation *Music Videos *Movie *Trailers *Commercials Relationships *GoldiRox As Goldirox's biography states, she is Blingo's advisor and friend. He found her in an abandoned limo, bedazzled by her looks, and wishes to wear her as much as he can. She apparently does not need him to get around. *Zack Binspin Seemingly unbeknownst to Zack, Blingo disses Zack within his verses and provides him advice in a mentor to student manner, probably much like what Goldirox is to Blingo. Blingo refers to Zack as a kid, which might mean Zack is a new face in the music business. *HipHop Blingo is seen carrying him in Diggin' Ya Lingo and Head Over Heels, receiving a rough treatment from him during the latter, with Blingo throwing him in the air and hitting him against Zack's trashcan. *Scamp Part of Blingo's crew *McNulty Part of Blingo's crew *DJ Quack *Simon Growl *Big Bad Bill In Issue 20 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Blingo and Big Bad Bill had occupied Simon Growl's studio to broadcast a rap performed by Blingo. Big Bad Bill announced him and fiddled with the machinery. They are shown to be close friends as Blingo can both insult as be affectionate towards Bill without him showing to mind one bit. In Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters, Blingo mentions the Gombala Gombala Jungle being his roots, so he might as well be a long time friend of Big Bad Bill. *Buster Bumblechops When Buster is on his way to collect a Naughty Nutter, he and the Super Moshis almost run over Blingo. Once identifying him, Buster captures Blingo with his net, explaining he captured him for his Moshling collection. Blingo threatens him he will call his crew and tell the super Moshis to tell "grandpa here" - a nickname that infuriates Buster - that he is a Gooperstar and thus not for keeps. Once catching that they initially look for Naughty Nutters, Blingo tells them he is down with the Nutties, thus meaning he can help to find them. They get into an argument over the GPS equipment being busted, as Buster is a bit headstrong and does not want to believe the material he hired is faulty. They went on to study a map where Blingo pointed them towards the Cacophony Caves. Buster thanked him and offered him a ride, but Blingo rather decided to stay in Gombala Gombala Jungle and get in touch with his roots again. *Dr. Strangeglove In Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters, Strangeglove almost runs over Blingo with his scooter, whilst in the midst of the Gombala Gombala Jungle as is upset about it. *Sly Chance In Diggin' Ya Lingo Sly had thought he has swindled Blingo into buying a defective ride. When Blingo and his crew went and glorified it, Sly Chance was in shock to see the result. *Lady GooGoo Blingo was a back up dancer in the now deleted Lady GooGoo music video The Moshi Dance. Supposedly as Zack Binspin was some sort of reaction follow up to the issue with Lady GooGoo, Blingo should have had somewhat more so of a relationship with the erased Gooperstar. Trivia *Blingo has the most additional art of any Moshling. *No Monster has ever seen Blingo's eyes - he never takes off his shades. *The Buster's Lost Moshlings: A Search-and-Find Book came with a unique code for the Hip Hop Hibiscus. *In the end of Lady GooGoo's song, The Moshi Dance, Blingo can be seen doing his signature dance. *In May 2011, at time of release two codes for Blingo were leaked that could be used by all players, it was then deleted a few days later. *DJDUDE456 was a code many fans used to get Blingo; it was featured on moshioffer.com and has now expired. *He is always depicted with a goatee in artwork and merchandise but when in the room, zoo or garden he's seen without one; when his moonwalking animation is triggered his goatee appears. This is likely an oversight or layering bug in his in-game design. *Blingo is featured as a host in the Party Palace. *Blingo's characteristics in the Pick Your Path books are demanding, snappy and 'modern'. He uses digs such as solastseason which shows his 'modern' characteristics. He is however not the brightest and most attentive Moshling, as he didn't notice when Bushy Fandango replaced some of his bling. *Blingo appears to have a small lisp; in Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) he spits saliva as he sings (likely as a comedic effect that as well could be a manifestation of it), mispronounces 'tweenybop' as 'kimmybop' as well as other few words starting with 's' or 'z' such as Zack, coming out as 'Thack'. Some theorize his fangs might be the reason he has trouble with such words. **Ashley Slater (who provides the voice for Blingo) describes him as "the lisping rapper" and said he was based on Mike Tyson, who's notorious for having a lisp. *Blingo's quest mp3 files were described and named uniquely; an usual trait for in-game mp3 files. Gallery In-game B1.png Fireblingo.png B7.png B8.png B11.png B12.png B14.png B15.png Quest Blingo 4.png Quest Blingo 3.png Quest Blingo 2.png Quest Blingo 1.png Moshi Karts Blingo.png|Moshi Karts Moshlings Blingo Talk.gif Merchandise Figures Blingo figure normal.jpg Blingo figure glitter green.png Blingo figure glitter yellow.png Blingo figure gold.png Blingo figure rox blue.png Blingo figure rox green.png Blingo figure rox yellow.png Blingo figure rox pink.png Blingo figure moshling mall.png Blingo figure glitter orange promo.png|promo/prototype Blingo figure marble yellow promo.png|promo/prototype Moshi Karts Blingo figure.png Collector card s2 blingo.png Blingo figure micro.png Blingo Egg Hunt Figure.png Mash-Up Cards TC Blingo series 2.png TC Blingo series 3.png TC Blingo series 4.png Other Moshi_Karts_Mag_Blingo_Artwork.png BlingoFunky.png BlingoBreak.png JellyChatMoshling9.png Blingo mega moshi ball.png Baby blingo artwork.png|Baby Blingo MIM_ZE_p26.png MIM_ZE_p28.png MIM_ZE_p35.png MIM CC p95.png|Blingo on the right, underneath Buster Baby Blingo McNulty Moshling Eggs Art.png KathGrimshaw_poppetsparklysticker.png|Poppet Sparkly Sticker book Top trump orange blingo.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps BlingoMuddy.png Blingo mega head.jpg Blingo Doctor.jpeg Category:Moshlings Category:Secrets Category:Code Moshlings Category:Celebrities Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings